


Of Weasleys and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Similar to my Weasleys and periods story, it’s my Weasleys and kisses story about their first kisses. Some of the characters that I made up are mentioned in that one but you don’t need to read it to read this.
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hugo Weasley/ original female character, Louis Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley/Original Male Character, Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Roxanne Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, albus Potter/ original female character, james Potter/ original female character, lily Luna Potter/ original male characters
Kudos: 12





	Of Weasleys and Kisses

Victoire Weasley had been in love with Teddy Lupin for as long as she could remember. He’d been at her side since day one. Literally.  
Victoire at first loved Teddy like a big brother. But as she developed into a young woman, her feelings changed. Puberty had hit Teddy well, making him certainly more attractive. Teddy naturally had lots of girls going after him but Victoire was a Veela, she could say the same about the boys going after her.  
Teddy and Victoire fought sometimes, but they were as close as you could be.   
After all, Teddy had seen her the day she was born. He’d sat with her on the anniversary of his parents death and listened to her complaining about how her birthday was on the saddest day of the year. He’d been there when she lost her first tooth (he was actually the reason it was knocked out). He’d been there the day she got her Hogwarts letter. Merlins beard he’d been there the day she got her period! The whole family knew something was bound to happen between them, but nobody could predict when. The two lovers were oblivious to the fact that the other liked them.   
One day, after Teddy had just finished his O.W.L׳S, Victoire ran to congratulate him. Teddy didn’t know what he was thinking in the moment he did it, but he scooped her up and swung her around. Teddy was humiliated. Victoire was elated. She kissed his cheek, and ran to go find her friend Camille.   
Camille and Victoire were certain Teddy liked her. But he was 15 and she was only 13. Victoire knew that in a couple years, the two year age gap wouldn’t matter anymore, but at this point, it was just too weird.  
That summer, after Teddy had turned 16, Victoire 14, Victoire and Teddy sat at the beach at shell Cottage. Victoire and Teddy watched the sunset. “This seems oddly romantic.” Teddy blurted. “Oh.” Victoire mumbled, not sure how to react to that. “I didn’t mean to say that Vic! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” “Why would you have hurt me?” “Well...er....Ginny says you are er... madly in love with me. I didn’t er... mean to say oddly. I promise Vic.” Victoire was confused. “What is going on?” She asked. “I... Godric I don’t know how to say this....” Teddy sAiD.  
And just like that, it clicked for Victoire. She quickly kissed him on the lips, and ran back inside her house, leaving Teddy to be the confused one.


End file.
